


Destiny

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [59]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s03e15 Time Is On My Side, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bela makes her deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

Abby has no idea who the girl is. Only that she says she can make the pain stop for a price Abby doesn't have to worry about for ten years (ten years! that's nearly as long as all of Abby's life). That she says Abby can choose her own destiny.

"I'll pay it," Abby says. "Whatever the price is. I'll pay it." She holds out her hand to shake.

"That's not how it works," the girl says. "Haven't you ever heard that deals are sealed with a kiss?"

Abby's never kissed anyone before, and she isn't quite sure how it's supposed to work. Her lips go up against the girl's, of course, and she has to try not to bump noses with her, and from the looks of kissing scenes in movies their mouths are supposed to be open in the middle?

Abby's clumsy. The red-eyed girl doesn't seem to mind.


End file.
